Through Time and Space
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] Believing the love of her life is gone forever, Z disappears into New Tech, taking a few secrets with her.  When he comes back, can he save her from the mistakes she's made? BridgexZ, SkyxSyd.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Time and Space**

"Cadet Carson to the Command Center," Dr. Manx's voice rang out over the intercom system. In the rec room at the opposite end of the base, Bridge Carson abandoned his pile of buttered taste and his girlfriend of a year and a half, Z Delgado. He scrambled to his feet and made his way to the Command Center.

"Yes, sir?" Bridge asked, saluting in the customary SPD way. Commander Cruger turned slowly to face the young man in the gray and red uniform.

"Bridge Carson, you are a fine ranger," Cruger said in his gravelly voice. "And because of that, you have been selected to go on a special mission to the Gamma Nebula. You will be escorting a group of notorious space aliens to SPD headquarters on Gamma Orion."

"But sir," Bridge said, "Sky is the best pilot at SPD. Wouldn't he be a better man for the job?" Bridge's confusion was quite clear on his face.

Cruger nodded slowly. "Yes, Cadet Tate is indeed an excellent pilot. But you, Bridge, are now preparing to step down as a ranger to get married. You will do the job and I am sure you will complete it admirably."

"Yes sir," Bridge replied. "When do I leave for this mission? Oh, and how long will I be gone? Can I take some toast in the ship with me?"

"You will leave tomorrow morning, Cadet. As for when you will be back, I am uncertain. The SPD commander on Gamma Orion wishes for you to teach a course there for a few weeks. You should go and pack now so that you might get a good night's sleep."

"Yes sir," Bridge repeated for the third time. He saluted once more and returned the rec room. There he found Syd yapping to Z about her wedding plans. Z looked as if she might lose it. Bridge smiled. "Hi guys."

Z glanced up at him, grateful for the distraction. "What did Cruger want, Bridge?" she asked, knowing by her boyfriend's face that something was wrong. Bridge sank down next to her.

Even Syd had stopped talking long enough to notice Bridge's troubled look. "Bridgey?" she questioned, concern for her friend clear in her eyes. "What's up?"

"Hey pinky, I'll handle this," Z interjected. Syd frowned, but the yellow ranger took no notice. Z reached for Bridge's gloved hand. "How about a walk, Bridge?" she asked softly. He nodded.

Once the two were outside of the academy, Bridge started to ramble. "So, I don't really know why Cruger is going to have me do this, but I have to go to Gamma Orion for a few weeks. I don't really want to, but I guess I have to because it's for the good of the galaxy and all…"

Z felt her face fall. "Oh. Well, it's just a few weeks, right? I mean, it's not like you're going to be relocated or anything. I'll miss you and everything, but the way you looked when we were inside I thought things were a lot more serious. Don't scare me like that anymore, OK?"

Bridge managed to smile weakly at her. "Sorry Z," he replied. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "I should pack, I guess. Ready to go back inside now?" Z nodded.

Two hours later, Bridge was still surrounded by opened suitcases and piles of blue and green clothing. What little red in his wardrobe had already been packed. He was so enthralled by what he was doing that he barely heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Bridge?" Z's voice asked quietly. "Are you still awake?"

"Come in," Bridge called back as he tucked a pair of jeans into the suitcase. "I'm packing. I could use help, actually."

The metal doors slid open and Z came in, dressed for bed in a yellow tank top and black pajama bottoms. "Hi. I brought you some toast."

Bridge smiled at his girlfriend and took a piece off of the stack. "Thanks. It's really buttery." He wiggled his fingers, causing her to smile back.

"Oh Bridge," Z sighed a moment later. She joined him on the floor, piling spare SPD uniforms into the suitcase. "It's just a few weeks," she added, more to herself than to him.

"I'll miss you too, Z." He zipped the suitcase and added it to the pile by the door. "It'll be hard, I know, but we'll get by. I'll be home in time for Sky and Syd's wedding."

"I know, Bridge, but I just wish I could go with you or something. Or, better yet, that you didn't have to leave at all. You were the first person to really reach out to me at SPD. You made me feel welcome here, and even though the others are my friends now, I just don't want you gone." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so sappy, but the words had already come out of her mouth.

"And you never treated me like a freak, Z. We're both important to each other, OK, I understand." He placed a small peck on her temple and wound his arms around her, holding her as close as he could.

"You're not a freak, though," she murmured. Then she smiled and laughed. "You smell like butter," she informed him.

Bridge chuckled. "And you smell like Syd's perfume," he teased. Z groaned and wiggled away from him. She collapsed onto his bed.

"I can't help that she walks around in a cloud of the stuff all day long. How she and Sky ended up together I'll never understand."

Bridge joined her, taking off his jacket and spreading it over her bare shoulders. "I'm the psychic one and even _I _don't get it."

Z regarded him thoughtfully. "You sound different. You've really grown up since we've met. You're still…quirky, but there's maturity to you now. I'm not so sure how I feel about that."

"It comes with the red spandex," Bridge joked, causing her to crack yet another smile. He leaned in closer and kissed her, softly at first and then letting it deepen as she kissed back. And then Z's hand slipped up his back, warm on his skin. He pulled away. "Z?"

"It's all right. We've been together a long time now, Bridge." The hand on his back pressed him closer to her. "I'm totally sure. I promise." She leaned up and kissed him again.

The alarm clock went off at six the next morning. Z was still asleep beside him, dark hair hiding her face. He did not want to leave her here without saying good-bye at least, but she looked so peaceful. "I love you," he whispered. He rummaged through his nightstand drawer, finding the moon pendant he'd picked out for her. Bridge pressed it into her hand, kissed her cheek and left.

--

"No…no. It's not right, it can't be right," Z wailed, sinking to her knees. She didn't care that she sounded like a baby. "The report is wrong. It has to be wrong."

Sydney knelt beside her friend. "Z, it's OK. We're here for you. Me and Sky and Jack, we're your friends." The pink ranger hugged her friend close. Z was sobbing, something no one there had ever seen before.

"Sir," Sky said quietly, "I'll go and look for him. He and Z, they're supposed to be together. She needs Bridge, and he needs her."

"I'm afraid it's too difficult an area to navigate for all of our crafts, Sky. The whole place is filled with black holes. We can't lose you to them like we lost Bridge." Cruger was firm.

Z ran out of the Command Center with tears streaming down her face.

_A/N: This is my first Bridge and Z centered story. How'd I do? I'm not so sure they're right, but I'm really looking forward to the plans I have for this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Time and Space**

"Class dismissed," Sky Tate said to his group of C-Squad cadets. They saluted to him and he made the same gesture in return. He watched them go with a faint smile on his face. They were about to be promoted to B-Squad and Sky couldn't be prouder of his students.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed his home number. A tiny voice answered. "Hello? Tate residence."

"Hi Aaron, it's Daddy," Sky said. "Where's Mommy? I need to talk to her." Aaron yelled something to his mother in the background. A moment later Syd came to the phone.

"Hey, you," she cooed into the receiver. "All done for today, baby?" Sky heard Aaron make a noise of utter disgust.

"I'll be home within the hour," he promised. "See you then."

"Can't wait," Syd replied. "Dinner's in the oven already. Aaron is looking at me like I have three heads."

Sky didn't hear his wife's last sentence. Commander Cruger had just walked by, followed by a group of paramedics carrying a stretcher. On the stretcher was a very familiar figure.

"Sky?" Sydney chirped in concern, "Are you there?"

"It looks like there's been a change of plans," Sky said, "I'll be home as soon as I can, sweetheart, but it may be awhile."

"Is everything OK?" Sky asked, but Sky was already hanging up the phone. He darted down the hall after the Commander.

"Sir!" Sky hollered down the corridor. "How----when----what?" Cruger paused, allowing the medics to carry the man out to the hospital wing. He looked at Sky, his face grave as ever.

"He was found on Mirinoi," Cruger explained as Sky caught up. "SPD Mirinoi could not give him proper medical attention there but they did manage to ask a few questions to confirm that Bridge Carson is still on our side."

"Do you know if he'll be all right, sir?" Sky asked as the two continued to the med bay. "He's been who knows where for the last six years. No one but Bridge can tell us what happened to him."

"Bridge does not appear to be too badly injured. I understand that you are his friend, Sky. When we knew you will be informed."

"He'll stay with me and Syd as soon as they say he can go." It was not a question. Cruger nodded his approval. He disappeared into the med bay. Sky plopped down into a chair and called Syd at home once more.

"Hello?"

"It's Bridge, Syd. He's here. He's been alive this whole time. They're looking over his injuries right now but they're pretty sure he's going to be fine. I already said he'd come back to our house when he's free to leave."

"Bridgey? You're sure it's him, Sky? I mean, it's been six years. How did he ever manage to get home by himself?"

"It's him Syd, and he didn't get home by himself. He was on Mirinoi. Anyway, I'll be home as soon as he's free. I love you."

"I love you too," Sydney replied. "Give Bridge a big hug from me."

Commander Cruger came out of the hospital wing as Sky hung up the phone. "He seems to be fine, Sky. Minor scrapes and bruises and a possibly sprained wrist. Quite miraculous, really. He should be in worse shape. The doctors are going to wrap up his wrist and then you can take him. Make sure he gets something to eat."

"I think Syd's already on top of that," Sky answered. "Thank you, sir. Can I go and see him now?"

"Of course." Cruger saluted. "And Sky…perhaps it would be best if he doesn't find out about what happened to Z quite yet. You might mention that to Syd."

"I will, sir," Sky said as he entered the hospital. Bridge was lying on the bed closest to the door, looking pale and a little shaggy but otherwise just as he had six years ago.

"Sky?" Bridge questioned as he noticed the tall form in the doorway. "Is that you? DO you still work here?"

"Yep," Sky answered. "You'll be staying with me and Syd, by the way. Are you hurt that badly?"

"Not really," Bridge answered as he sat up and raked his right hand through his hair. "I'm really sore but I guess that's to be expected. And I really missed toast, but at least I'm alive."

Sky wanted to laugh at Bridge's toast comment. "You can go now," Dr. Felix announced. Bridge hopped off the bed and followed Sky to his car.

Ten minutes later they had arrived at Sky and Syd's home. It was just light enough outside to allow the three year old Aaron to be kicking a soccer ball around. Syd was watching from the porch swing, both hands on her swollen belly. "Look Aaron, Daddy's home," Syd said to her son.

Aaron sprinted across the yard to Sky, who promptly scooped him up and held him close. "Hey little buddy," he greeted to his son. "This is your Uncle Bridge. He's going to stay here with us for a while. Mommy and Daddy need you to be very nice to him, do you understand?"

The little boy nodded, his blue eyes wide. "Hi," he said to Bridge, who gave a little wave. "You can put me down now, Daddy." Sky did as his son had asked and turned to his wife, who had since waddled over to the group.

Sydney stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then she went to Bridge and threw her arms around him. "Oh Bridgey," she murmured. "I really missed you. You could always make me laugh, and I missed that."

Bridge hugged her back as best he could due to her swollen tummy. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on," he said as he released her. "You guys already have a son and another baby on the way."

"Two," Syd answered, positively glowing. "Twin girls, due to grace us with their presence in a month and a half." She beamed at her husband, who had picked Aaron up again and was making him 'fly.'

"Well, congratulations," Bridge said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, you must be starving. Let me get you something to eat. Anything in particular that you'd like? Some toast, maybe?"

"That would be great, as long as it's buttery," Bridge added, wiggling his fingers as he followed Sydney to the house. Aaron and Sky joined the two a moment later.

Once the four were inside Syd ushered Bridge into a chair and took out the loaf of bread. She put two slices into the toaster and joined Bridge at the table.

Sky, who had his son slung over his shoulder, poked his head into the kitchen. "I'll give Aaron a bath and tuck him in. He says he ate already."

"I made him a sandwich when you said you'd be late," Sydney said. "Good night, baby, I love you," she added to Aaron.

When they had gone Syd chatted with Bridge about this and that until Sky returned. Then she pounced. "How did you get to Mirinoi?"

Bridge heaved a sigh and told them the story of his life for the past six years. "When SPD earth lost contact with the craft I was in crashed on another planet. I'm not sure which one. If there were people there I never saw a trace of them. I was able to make a hut in one of the trees. The repairs took me a long time to make, especially because there weren't any mechanical parts. Eventually I made fuel from some plants, but it wasn't easy. Only when I was sure the ship could travel did I leave.

"Unfortunately no sooner had I left than what fuel I had begun to run out. Luckily it ran out completely as I entered Mirinoi's orbit. I managed to land safely right near their SPD. Commander Corbett and Kendrix send their love, Syd. They got me on the next flight home with only bumps and bruises."

Sky let out a low whistle. "That's incredible." Syd nodded and gripped her husband's hand. Bridge merely shrugged his shoulders and nibbled his toast.

"I'm lucky to have survived at all. So what's been up here? How's everyone? Are Jack and Ally still together?"

Sydney nodded. "They have their wedding coming up soon and their homeless shelter was received tons of awards."

"My parents?"

"Both doing great as far as we know. You can call them if you want to, but as they live in Florida now you might want to wait until tomorrow so you don't wake them."

"And Z?" Bridge's voice was barely a whisper. Syd's face fell about ten feet. "Where is she? Is she OK?"

"We don't know," Sky said quietly. "She disappeared six years ago when she thought you were dead. No one from SPD has heard from her since. Not even Jack could find her, and they were so close…"

Bridge's whole attitude changed. He'd been hoping to see her the next day, to hold her and kiss her and apologize for scaring her. "I'm exhausted. Can I get some sleep? Where's your guest room?"

"I'll show you," Sydney volunteered, getting up from the table. "It's just down the hall." She opened a door.

"Thanks." Bridge stepped inside. "I'm sorry I missed your wedding, Syd,"

"It's OK," Syd soothed, closing the door. She found her husband waiting in the kitchen. He took her hand and the two went up to their own bed, wondering where the Bridge they remembered had gone and if he were gone for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Time and Space**

Holly Allison Carson finished putting on her shoes, picked up her yellow backpack and skipped out of her room and into the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, buttering a stack of toast. "Good morning, baby," Z murmured.

"Good morning, Mommy," Holly replied. "I'm all ready to go to school. Just need breakfast now." She pulled out the second chair at the tiny table and climbed onto it. Z smiled at her daughter as the little girl reached for a piece of toast. "Ooh, it's buttery," Holly giggled.

Z was painfully reminded of Holly's father. "Just the way you like your toast, Holly," Z said. Holly nodded happily and nibbled on her toast. "Anyway, sweetheart, Mommy has to work tonight so Mrs. Martin is gonna come by and watch you. Be a good girl for her."

Holly's little face darkened. "But Mommy, I don't like her. She's old and wrinkled and she smells funny. Why do you always have to work and leave me?"

"Because I have to take care of you, baby, and working is the only way I can. Believe me, Holly, if I had my way I'd stay here with you all the time."

"OK Mommy," Holly said softly. "I'll be a good girl for Mrs. Martin. I'll eat all of my dinner and take my bath and everything." Holly popped the last bit of toast into her mouth and scurried off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Z watched her daughter go sadly. She adored that little girl with all of her heart, but Z constantly wished that Bridge could have seen their baby girl. It hadn't been fair for him to go in such a way. It was cruel. And she hadn't even gotten to say a proper good-bye…

"Mommy, Mommy, it's time for me to go to school now!" Holly exclaimed, flashing her mother a warm smile. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"I know, baby, I know. Go put on your coat and we'll get ready to leave." Z followed the little girl to the front of the miniscule apartment. Holly took a yellow coat from the coat hooks beside the door. Z took a black one and picked up her purse. She handed Holly's backpack to her.

Z locked the door to the apartment behind her and held on to Holly's small hand firmly. Their neighborhood was not exactly known for being a safe one, but at least they had a roof over their heads at night.

The elementary school was only a few blocks away. After depositing Holly in the kindergarten classroom, Z stopped off at a small café, buying a cappuccino and a newspaper. In the local news section there was a small article about the SPD academy. Apparently C-Squad had been promoted. There was a picture of the new B-Squad.

_Left to right: B-Squad Red Brandon, B-Squad Blue Chris, B-Squad Green Matt, B-Squad Yellow Monica, B-Squad Pink Alycia, former ranger Sky Tate._

Sky looked just the same as always, Z thought with a faint smile, except there was a gold band on his finger. She sincerely hoped he and Syd were happy together. She was fairly sure that they were, knowing from the covers of magazines that they'd had a little boy three years ago and that they were expecting twin girls now.

Z drained the last of her coffee and continued on her errands. She had a check to pick up and she'd prefer to get it now before the other girls arrived. Z had had money stolen from her before, once when Holly was still an infant.

She hunched over in her coat in the freezing March air, hating that it was an anniversary of sorts.

Bridge had left for Gamma Orion six years ago today, meaning Holly had first come along six years ago by yesterday's date.

Z did a fine job of providing for herself and her daughter, a much better one than anyone had done for her as she'd been growing up. The career choice was hardly her first one, but it paid the bills and got Holly everything she could possibly need.

There she was, right in front of the place she'd have to be at in another twelve hours. Z sighed and opened the door, hating everything about the 'business.' She smiled at the young girl wiping down the tables. "Hey Michelle," Z said quietly, waving as she headed to the back office where her 'boss' would be sitting.

"Elizabeth Delgado," he cooed sickeningly as she came in. Z wanted to deliver a crushing blow to his manhood but decided against it. "To what do I owe the immense pleasure, my sweet little pussycat?"

"My check," Z said coldly, resisting the urge to call him every filthy word in her vocabulary. "I have two weeks worth of pay coming and my kid needs new shoes."

"And how is darling little Holly? She's a pretty girl, Elizabeth; will she be joining you here one day?"

"My money," Z said again, "And don't you dare even _think _about my daughter pleasuring the filthy pigs you cater to. No way will that _ever_ happen."

"Don't you mean the pigs _you_ cater to, pussycat?" Z's fists clenched, her dark eyes narrowed at her employer.

"Can I have my money now, Zeke?" Z spat. "I bust my hump out there for measly pay, not to mention all the shame that comes along with it, and I deserve every cent of my check."

"Well meow," taunted Zeke, "Here you are, pussycat." He opened a desk drawer and took out an envelope marked 'Kitty.' "Be sure and tell Holly that I said hello."

Z snatched the envelope away from his hands and strode out of the office once more, hating her boss with every fiber of her being. _'It's all for Holly; it's all for my baby,' _Z reminded herself firmly. _'God knows no one else can take care of her.'_

She walked home as quickly as she possibly could. She hung up her coat and took off her shoes. Z went into her bedroom and got back into her pajamas and climbed into her bed, setting the alarm for early that afternoon.

--

Across town, Bridge was sitting at Sky and Syd's kitchen table with Aaron, making a family of blue and pink snakes with Play-Doh. Syd was taking a nap and Bridge had volunteered to baby-sit for a few hours. This was an easy task for Bridge. Aaron was a nice little boy.

"Uncle Bridge, Uncle Bridge," Aaron whined, "How do you make a rattlesnake?" He held out a mound of clay. Bridge took the Play-Doh and carefully shaped it into a rattlesnake for the three year old.

Sydney came into the room then, looking refreshed. "Hi honey," she crooned, leaning down and kissing the top of Aaron's head. He grinned up at his mother.

"Aaron likes Uncle Bridge, Mommy. He's real nice to Aaron," Aaron said as Syd sat down opposite from her son at the table. She and Bridge exchanged smiles.

"Yes, baby, Uncle Bridge is a very nice man." She looked over at her old friend. "You don't have to play with him, you know. All I wanted you to do was make sure he didn't burn the house down."

"I like kids, Syd, you know that. I honestly don't mind playing with him. He's a good kid, aren't you, Aaron?" The little boy nodded eagerly.

"He's got those big puppy dog eyes, don't you, Aaron?" Syd cooed to her son, who merely grinned and continued making his snake family.

"All done," he announced proudly. "Look Mommy, there's a daddy snake-" he held out a large blue one, "A mommy snake-" this one was pale pink and medium sized, "And a baby snake." The baby snake was the smallest and sat between the other two. Bridge could only stare at Aaron's clay toys.

"I'm going to take a walk, Syd. I'll be back in a little while." Bridge pushed his chair out hastily and made his way through the house to the front door.

He could not help but think that Aaron's depiction of a family should have been he and Z's. Bridge adored children- probably a result of being a child at heart- and he knew Z wanted to have a family to provide for the way no one had for her as she was growing up. He had wanted to marry her when he returned from Gamma Orion.

But now she was gone…disappeared…he probably would never see her again…

Because Bridge knew Z inside and out, and he knew that if she ran away no one would be able to find her unless she wanted them to.

That was what he would have to do, then, Bridge decided. He would find her and give her a home and a family and comforting arms at night. Yes, that was what he would do.

When Bridge wandered into a lower class neighborhood of New Tech City, it was late afternoon. He was walking along the dirty sidewalk, contemplating possible ways to find Z when he heard a little girl scream at the top of her lungs.

Being a trained SPD officer, Bridge knew that he had to locate this little girl and save her. From the sound of things, she was very nearby. Bridge took off down the street, passing many humans and aliens who had to have heard her scream and who obviously didn't care.

There, at the end of an alleyway, was the little girl. She was being roughed up by a pair of boys who were at least twice her age. Bridge had never felt so angry in all of his life.

"SPD," Bridge called, flashing his badge. SPD would probably never handle something like this, but those boys probably didn't know that. They abandoned the girl and scampered past Bridge. He ignored then, choosing to focus on the little girl instead,

He ran to her side and helped her into a sitting position. "Are you all right, sweetie?" he asked softly, feeling fatherly towards this child. "Did they hurt you?"

"I-I think I'm bleeding," she whispered to him, holding out a tiny pale arm. There was indeed a gash on it. Bridge tore off a strip of his shirt sleeve and gently mopped her up. "Thank you," she squeaked. Her eyes were blue…just like his.

"It's no problem," Bridge replied, "What's your name, honey?"

"Holly," the girl answered. "Will you take me home now? I want to go home."

"Sure. Just show me where you live," Bridge responded. He felt rather intrigued by this little girl. She stood and scurried off. Bridge followed to a sorry-looking apartment building.

"Thank you," Holly said again. "Please don't come upstairs. My mommy will be mad. I wasn't supposed to be outside." She clutched at a necklace he hadn't noticed before, one in the shape of a crescent moon.

And then she had disappeared into the labyrinth of stairs…


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Time and Space**

Bridge could not get the little girl's face out of his mind. She was a pretty girl, Holly, he though as he neared Sky and Syd's home in one of the better neighborhoods of New Tech. Dark brown hair, round face, light blue eyes…so much like his eyes. If not for those eyes, Holly would look exactly as Bridge pictured a young Z.

'_That's just silly,'_ Bridge scolded himself. _'Holly isn't my daughter. She couldn't be.'_

But as he strode up the front walk of the Tate home, Bridge kept turning this possibility over again and again in his mind. He and Z _had_ been intimate once, and as Bridge knew, it only took one time.

The now confused former green ranger opened the front door and wandered inside. He could see Sydney standing at the stove stirring something, Sky standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Sydney was smiling contentedly, her free hand resting on the bulge that was her daughters.

As Bridge moved deeper into the house, Sky glanced up at him and smiled. "Hey Bridge. Aaron says you're his favorite uncle." Sky looked over at his son, who was lying on the floor of the living room, contentedly coloring. Then Sky noticed the look on Bridge's face. "Is everything all right, Bridge?"

"Just thinking," Bridge answered vaguely. _'Just thinking about what I should have and maybe what I already do have and just don't know for sure yet…' _"I guess I just kind of expected Z to be here waiting when I finally got home. I really missed her."

Syd turned around, her pretty face sad. "Oh Bridgey," she murmured. "I know. I'm so sorry. We did look for her, but when Z is determined no one would ever be able to talk her out of it. She disappeared and I don't think we'll see her again any time soon." She blinked and a few tears leaked out of er eyes. Sky put an arm around his wife.

She turned away and went back to stirring the pasta sauce. "Dinner's ready," she said shakily. Sky strode off to help Aaron wash his sticky little hands, leaving Bridge with one of his oldest friends.

"I'm sorry Syd. I was being selfish. I know you must miss her, too. I know she was your best friend."

"Z was really messed up when they told us you were dead, Bridge," Syd informed him. "Not even Jack could say anything to make her feel better. She cried constantly for two weeks and then I woke up one morning and she was gone. All her stuff was missing, even those stinky old boots she used to clomp around in."

Aaron burst into the kitchen then, closely followed by his father. "Pasta, pasta, pasta!" exclaimed the three year old. "Aaron loves Mommy's pasta!" Syd smiled at her little boy as he wrapped his arms around one of his legs, clinging to her. Sky plucked his son from her and carried him over to the table.

Bridge felt longing stab at his heart. He couldn't help but want this perfect little family to be his own. He allowed himself to picture it.

_Z stood at a stove, pouring spaghetti onto a plate. She turned to smile at him as he put the baby in the high chair and helped their little daughter to the table. "Syd called," Z informed him as she set the plate onto the table. "She wants us to go out to dinner with her and Sky on Saturday. I told her we'd go."_

_Bridge grinned. "Sounds like a good plan. It's been a while since we've seen them."_

"_It has," Z agreed quietly. She looked at their daughter. "Holly, stop playing with your food, baby. Eat your dinner."_

_And as the little family continued to devour their meal Bridge wanted it more and more. "Bridge," the Z from his imagination said, "Will you tuck Holly into bed while I give the baby his bottle?"_

_Bridge scooped up his daughter, his little Holly, and did as Z had asked. "Good night, Daddy," Holly said in her sweet little girl's voice. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Holly," Bridge replied. He kissed Holly good night, checked that the yellow blankets were pulled up to her chin, and crossed the room to the door._

_He stepped into the hallway just as Z came up the stairs with the baby balanced on her hip. "Let me get him into bed and we'll have some Mommy and Daddy time," Z said, winking at her husband. Bridge grinned._

_She emerged from the baby's blue and green room just a moment later, the mobile song twinkling away softly in the background. Husband and wife returned to the ground floor of their home and plopped down on the black couch in the living room. Z cuddled close to him, and Bridge wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Bridge?" Z asked softly. "Bridge…"_

Bridge snapped back to reality as Syd waved a perfectly manicure hand in front of his face. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He nodded absentmindedly and sat down with Sky and Aaron. Sydney pushed a plate towards him. Bridge took a big bite and chewed, barely tasting the food. Bridge noticed that Sky and Sydney exchanged troubled, concerned glances.

When they had finished their dinner, Syd took Aaron upstairs and bathed him while Sky and Bridge cleaned up the dinner mess. "What's up with you, Bridge?" Sky questioned as he put a stack of now clean plates away in the cabinet. "Ever since we told you that Z disappeared you've been really strange. I know you must miss her, but it's been six years. She's obviously moved on."

"But _I_ haven't moved on, Sky," Bridge answered. "I need to see her again." He scrubbed furiously at a particularly stubborn stain on the cookie sheet he was washing. "I…All I could think about on that strange planet was getting home to Z, the same way you would want to get home to Syd if you'd disappeared for six years."

"I can't imagine how badly that must suck for you, Bridge, but we're all here for you: me and Syd and Jack and Ally. We've always been your friends; you know that. Sometimes, Bridge, you just have to pick up the pieces of your life and move on."

Bridge had rarely been so angry before. "I don't think I can move on, Sky. I just need to know what happened to her, if she's even still alive. I need to know, don't you get it?"

"If you need to know, Bridge, then we'll help," Syd said softly from the doorway. "We'll help you find her and this time we won't give up."

--

Z Delgado was extremely annoyed. "But Mrs. Martin, you promised you would watch Holly tonight. I need to go to work and-" there was a pause as the former yellow ranger listened to the older woman. Z sighed. "All right. I understand you need to visit your own family. I'll make other arrangements."

She hung up the phone and began to rack her brains. Holly was nearby, painting with water color paints. Z managed a small smile at seeing her daughter so obviously content. But now there was only one choice left for the family of two for the night. "Holly baby, you're coming to work with me."

Holly smiled. "OK Mommy, I'll be a good girl. Holly will be good and stay where she's supposed to. Can she have dinner first, though?"

"Of course. What do you want to eat?"

"Toast!" Holly promptly answered. She laughed a happy little laugh and wiggled her fingers. "With lots and lots of butter, Mommy."

Z fought the urge to simply pull Holly into her arms and hold her there forever. God she missed Bridge. And Holly was so innocently unaware of the lonely feeling that stabbed at her mother's heart every time she wanted toast. "Toast it is," Z said, putting on a brave front for her daughter.

Holly finished the stack of toast and went off for her bath. Z looked at the painting Holly had done. It was of a man with brown hair and blue eyes…wearing a green SPD shirt. No…it couldn't be.

Z shook her head firmly and returned to her own bedroom to get dressed for the evening. She chose a black navel bearing spaghetti strapped tank top and a metallic silver miniskirt. Still dreading her work, just as she did every night she had a shift, Z went into the bathroom and finished washing Holly's hair. As the young girl bundled herself into warm pajamas, Z carefully applied her make-up.

She blow dried Holly's hair and stuffed her daughter into the bright yellow coat. "Now Holly, I really need you to stay in the room. No matter what you're not allowed to leave, do you understand Mommy, baby?" Holly nodded and Z continued. "I'll have Michelle look in on you and maybe bring you a snack." There was pleading in Z's dark brown eyes, "I know you'll be Mommy's big girl."

"Yep!" Holly chirped, reaching for her mother's hand. "All grown up."

Z pulled her daughter out into the cold March air and locked the door to the apartment. "Come on, Holly, I only have ten minutes to get there."

Holly hurried along after her mother down the crowded streets. She was oblivious to all the leers thrown her mother's way, looking up at the bright lights of New Tech's downtown.

The girls went down an alleyway to the side entrance of the club where Z worked. This put them in a dressing room filled with Z's coworkers. "Z," acknowledged a slim blond named Kara. "Holly, you're such a doll. I just wanna eat you up."

Holly beamed proudly and followed her mother to one corner. Z made a sort of pillow out of Holly's jacket and settled Holly into it. Z fished a coloring book and a pack of crayons out of her oversized purse and handed them to her daughter. "Stay right here," Z repeated. Holly was already choosing a picture to color. Somewhat reassured by this, Z removed her own coat and draped it over her daughter.

"Bye Mommy!" Holly said as Z stepped out into the hallway. Z couldn't speak; she hated her daughter having to be in this horrible, filthy place. She knew Holly would be taken care of by the other girls for the few hours Z had to work…but the very idea of her innocent baby in this dump just made Z's flesh crawl. But it was all she had...

Z passed Michelle in the corridor. "Holly's here, 'Chelle," Z began, "In a bit would you bring her something to eat?"

Chelle's pretty face, gloomy at just the prospect of being here—like Z, she hated it—brightened. "Sure. I'm done for tonight, anyway. I'll look after her for you. She's a real sweetie, Z, I don't mind sitting for her. I got the evening paper and I haven't read it yet. She can have the comics."

Z flashed her friend a grateful smile and continued on her way, the music already starting out on stage. Biting her lip, Z climbed up and began to do her job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Time and Space**

Holly was still coloring contentedly as her baby sitter Michelle sat next to her, reading the evening paper. As Michelle, or Chelle, as she preferred, turned to another SPD article, Holly glanced up.

"I know him," Holly chirped in her little girl's voice, pointing at the picture with a tiny index finger. "He helped me one time."

Michelle looked at the photo's caption. _Bridge Carson, B-Squad Green at the time of Emperor Gruumm's defeat, is back on Earth after being MIA for six years._ Carson…that sounded familiar, and not because of the former green ranger. "Baby, when you're at school, what name do you put on your papers?"

"Holly C. There's a Holly M. in our class, so I have to put the 'C'," Holly said. "Why, Chelle?"

"The 'C' stands for Carson, doesn't it, doll?" Michelle asked, beginning to put two and two together. She and Z were close, and Michelle knew Z had been at the SPD academy years ago. Z had never mentioned who Holly's father was, but a Carson whom Z had clearly known was too much of a coincidence. And that would mean Holly would have a dad to care for her, and Z would have a better life…

"Mommy says it does," Holly answered, still looking up at Michelle's paper. Blue eyes…just like the man in the photograph's…

"You don't have a dad, do you, sweetie?" Holly shook her head slowly and then looked back at her coloring book, choosing a green crayon from the box.

Then, the door burst open and the owner of the club came in. "Holly," Zeke purred sickeningly. "You're so pretty, aren't you? You look like your ma."

Holly didn't like her mother's boss very much, but she was a smart girl. She sensed that if she wasn't on her best behavior around Zeke that something bad might happen to her mother. "Thank you," she said primly.

Zeke's eyes then found his young employee Michelle and they narrowed. "What're you doing here, Michelle? Your shift ended half an hour ago. You ain't getting overtime for hanging around here with the rest of these sluts, you know," he snarled cruelly.

"I'm sitting for Holly as a favor for Z. I wasn't expecting anything from you." Michelle set aside her paper and put an arm around Holly's shoulders protectively.

"Watch it girly," Zeke growled. He spotted Michelle's newspaper, looking at the picture of Bridge intently. "What do we have here? Isn't that an old ranger?" He picked up the paper, gripping in tightly between his thick fingers. The wheels in his head were grinding away manically. There was nothing more precious to Z Delgado than her baby girl; everyone knew that. To what lengths would she go to get Holly back?

"He was MIA," Chelle said quickly. Zeke made her very uneasy, especially with the look on his face as he studied Bridge's photo.

"I'll take this with me. Don't mind, do you, Chelle?"

She shook her head hastily. Anything to get rid of Zeke faster. "Good. You be your sweet old self, Holly. Next time I see you I'll give you a treat, K baby?"

He turned and left the room then, leaving Chelle and Holly with uneasy feelings in their hearts.

--

Z tucked Holly into her bed just after one a.m. She sighed; it had been such a long day. If it wasn't for Holly, she didn't know why she would even bother to go on with her life. Without Bridge to hold her and comfort her, Z didn't see much point to living. Thankfully there was Holly.

--

After school let out the next afternoon, Holly waited close to the cyclone fence for Z to arrive and take her home. She was humming a little tune she had made up, looking like the picture of innocence in her dark pigtails and bright yellow shirt.

A dark car slid to a stop directly in front of her. Holly knew that if a stranger tried to get her to run as fast as she could and scream for help, and her little body was tense as she watched the car.

A man stepped out on the other side of the car. Holly's clue eyes were wide with fear and she was about to run away like the devil was after her when the man turned around. "Hey Holly," greeted Zeke in an all-too-casual tone of voice for what he had in store. "Listen, your ma asked that Uncle Zeke pick you up from school today. And I think I owe you a treat, so how about ice cream?"

Holly considered this for a moment. Zeke wasn't a stranger; he was Mommy's boss. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with him, but Mommy always knew what was best for her. Mommy wouldn't let her go with Zeke if he was a real bad guy. "OK."

"Hop in, angel," Zeke purred. He opened the door and Holly picked up her backpack and got in the car,

Later, as the young girl greedily gobbled up her ice cream cone, Zeke brought out the paper from the night before. "Have you seen this guy before, princess?" He pointed at Bridge.

Holly nodded. "He's nice to me. He made two mean boys go away from me a few days ago." She crunched on the sugar cone that the chocolate scoop had been perched on and looked at him with her big eyes. "Why, Uncle Zeke? Why does everybody want to know if I know him?"

"He's your daddy," Zeke announced to the little girl. "He's an important man and he and your ma are gonna go through hell to get you back in one piece." Zeke smiled evilly. "Didn't your ma ever tell you not to get in a car with strangers, Holly?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Through Time and Space**

A frantic Z Delgado combed the schoolyard for her missing daughter. Red heads, blonds, a lone raven haired boy…but no tiny brunettes. "Holly Allison, you stop scaring your mother this instant," Z hissed under her breath. "Please baby. Mommy needs you."

Finally Z spotted Holly's kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Russell. "Have you seen Holly, Mrs. Russell? I can't seem to find her anywhere. Do you think maybe she went home with one of her friends?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Delgado. I was speaking with another teacher. I didn't see if Holly left with someone else." The older woman looked sympathetic.

"Thanks anyway," Z mumbled under her breath. And then the last thing Z needed right now happened: her cell phone rang. The caller ID flashed a name that Z detested: Zeke.

Her brown eyes narrowed at the silver device, Z pressed the answer button. "Yeah?" she snapped as rudely as she could manage. "I don't have time for this, Zeke."

"Oh but I think you do, pussycat. You see, I have your baby girl here with me, and I could do terrible things to her if I chose to. Now head on home like a good little girl and you'll meet two associates of mine. They'll bring you to me. I think I have a few nice surprises for you, Z. You'll be _very_ pleased."

Before Z could respond to the madman's psychotic monologue, the line went completely dead. Shaking, Z put her cell phone in her purse and started back to the ramshackle apartment where she lived, praying to all the gods she'd ever known to keep her baby safe.

--

"Visitor to see you, sir," a D-Squad cadet informed Sky. She saluted quickly and dashed off the same way she had come. Sky furrowed his brow in thought as he made his way to the main entrance of the SPD academy where visitors were required to sign in.

Waiting for him was a man Sky had never seen before. "Can I help you?" Sky questioned, knowing to be on his guard around this sleazy looking man. He didn't look like he could be trusted.

"I'm a friend of Elizabeth Delgado's," Zeke purred. "I understand that you and your wife are as well, Mr. Tate. And another old friend of yours, Bridge Carson, has recently been rediscovered, has he not, Mr. Tate? Is he not staying with you and your wife and child?"

"He is," Sky replied, trying desperately to keep his voice even as the man's eyes searched him over. "I fail to see why Bridge concerns you, but if you know where Z is then you'd better take me to her right now." Anger flashed in Sky's eyes.

"In good time, Mr. Tate." Zeke's voice sounded low and dangerous. "Is Mr. Carson aware that he and Ms. Delgado share a child? A lovely little girl, Holly Allison. Six years old this December."

"Bridge and Z don't have a daughter," Sky scoffed. "That's ridiculous, Mr.…?"

"Just Zeke, Mr. Tate. And you're quite wrong. No, Ms. Delgado and Mr. Carson have a daughter, as I've told you. She's sitting just outside. I'm sure you'd love to take her home to her daddy, wouldn't you? Don't bother to deny this, Mr. Tate, I can see the wheels turning in your head as I stand here talking to you. But you won't succeed, I promise you that. So you and Mr. Carson and Ms. Delgado and our lovely little Holly and I will have to have a reunion, won't we?" Zeke pulled a grimy piece of paper from his pocket. "This address at seven o'clock exactly, Mr. Tate, or your friends will never see their little girl alive again."

He turned on his heel and strode out of the academy building faster than Sky would have thought possible. He dashed out after Zeke, and just as the car screeched away, a little girl pressed her face to the window, looking at his with terrified eyes.

--

Sky raced across town to his home, sprinting inside. "Bridge! Bridge!" he hollered, causing Syd, Aaron and Bridge to race (or waddle in Syd's case) into the front room where Sky stood, out of breath. "I found Z. Well, actually, some guy found me and we have to be there in twenty minutes and it's almost ten miles away and we have to go now!"

"Z? Are you sure?" Syd asked her husband softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sky nodded.

"Call Ally and Jack; have Ally come keep you company and Jack meet us here as soon as possible." Sky handed the scrap of paper to her.

"Daddy, Uncle Bridge, can't I come?" Aaron asked, tugging at his father's hand.

"No Aaron, you have to be a big boy and watch over your mommy and your sisters. Make Daddy proud." Sky ruffled his son's hair, giving the boy a brief hug. Then he kissed Syd, one hand resting on her swollen belly. "Keep them safe."

"Be careful."

"We will."

--

Z followed the thug in front of her through a maze of abandoned warehouses. She tried to look cool and collected, knowing that if she freaked out she might never see her baby again. Instead, she tried to think of what Zeke's "surprise" for her was. Z knew it wouldn't be good, especially if her boss said it was.

The thug behind her shoved her roughly. "Keep up," he grunted. Z walked faster. And then finally the first lackey stopped in front of a particularly dilapidated warehouse. _'He's going to pay for even thinking about bringing Holly here.'_

"In here," the first lackey muttered. "Mind that you be respectful, Delgado. Mind that your little girl's life is on the line." The second thug nodded his agreement.

Z resisted the urge to slap the two of them with all of the strength. She strode inside, opening her cell phone for a bit of light to show her the way.

She could hear rats' feet scurrying along the floors as she continued deeper into the warehouse. Z felt sick to her stomach as she heard these sounds and inhaled the scents that went along with rats. She had always sworn to herself that no matter what happened, Holly would never have to see the inside of a place like this. Z clenched her free hand into a fist, feeling her resolve to find her daughter and get the hell out of this place harden.

All of a sudden the overhead lights flickered on. "How kind of you to join us, pussycat," Zeke greeted. Z's flash crawled at the sound of his voice.

"Where's my kid?" Z demanded coldly. "Where the hell is Holly' Zeke? I showed up like you told me to; I don't know what you could expect from me. Give me Holly back before I call the cops."

"Funny you should mention law enforcement, Elizabeth. Funny, funny, funny…" Zeke said with a sick, twisted smile. "Almost psychic."

Z's face drained of color. Did he know, somehow, who Holly's father was? Did it even make a difference whether Zeke knew or not? Bridge was dead. He would never be coming back for her or Holly. Nothing Zeke knew about Bridge could ever mean anything. "Please Zeke, give me my daughter back. She's all I have."

Zeke shook his head slowly. "Not quite yet, Elizabeth. Not quite. First you will give me something I have desired for the last six years: you."

Z's dark brown eyes widened. The bastard. But before she could open her mouth, Zeke took out a small remote from his pocket and pressed the single button on it. A net dropped down from the ceiling, dangling some ten feet above Z's head. And in the net, curled up with her wrists bound like the captive she was, lay Holly Allison Carson.

"Think about this, Elizabeth. Think about my generous offer. What does it matter, Z? One little time with me isn't going to hurt you. You might even enjoy it. It's about time you experience a man other than your old boyfriend. The one who left you all alone to raise your illegitimate little girl…"

Z's veins were boiling with rage. "How dare you. How dare you even think about talking about Bridge like you know him? You know nothing, Zeke. Nothing at all."

"I know he will be here soon, probably with Mr. Tate and Mr. Landors."

"Bridge is dead, and Jack and Sky don't know where I am."

"But that's the surprise, dear little pussycat Z. Your beloved green ranger and Holly's father is still alive and well. And if you don't want to watch me kill him and your other friends you'll take off your clothes this minute."

Z glanced up into her daughter's frightened little face. Hating herself, Z shrugged off her coat and dropped her purse onto the ground. She slipped off her shirt and began to reach around to unhook her black lace bra.

"Freeze, SPD!"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks to Cheetah Eyes for her idea concerning Holly's power._

**Through Time and Space**

Z's frantically beating heart skipped several beats. The echo of Bridge and Sky's voices rang through the warehouse. Bridge and Sky…Holly would be OK. Z snatched up her shirt and pulled it over her head. She sprung into a fighting stance, eager to injure now that she had backup.

And then, suddenly, Bridge was to her left and Sky to her right, laser guns drawn. "Here," Sky murmured, handing her a spare.

But Z barely heard him. She was too busy staring at Bridge, the man she loved, the man she had thought was gone for so many long years. Holly's daddy. "How…?"

"Time for that later," Bridge said kindly, smiling very softly. "Let's get Holly back first." Z nodded, her old smirk dancing across her face.

"You got it." She moved her own laser into a defensive position.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Elizabeth. You see, the three of you are on _my _turf. I am calling the shots around here, pussycat. Me, not you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Give us Holly," Sky demanded. "Give us the girl and you'll never hear from us again."

"Not going to happen, Tate. Not until I get what I want from the three of you. I thought we agreed, Z, that in exchange for your little girl we would be…intimate?" Zeke stepped closer to Z, cupping her pretty face in his hand. Z felt violated even by this.

"Too late," she spat coldly. "You're not getting anything from me now, except maybe an ass whipping you'll never forget."

"Oh dear little Z, don't you know you're going to have to do as I say to get your little baby girl again? You're not getting away without me getting what I want. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Both Bridge and Sky moved in front of her, forcing her behind them to protect her from Zeke. "You should work on getting Holly down," Bridge muttered. Z nodded, looking up to study the net her daughter was trapped in.

"Oh, how touching. You're trying to protect the little slut and her daughter. You must really like her, Carson. So do my customers."

"Customers?" Bridge echoed. "What's he talking about, Z?"

Z looked into Bridge's sweet face, hating the confusion etched on it. "I have a lot to tell you, Bridge," she said. "But that can wait. I need my daughter safe first."

"I'll save you the trouble. I'll tell Bridgey all about what you're been up to the last six years, Elizabeth." Zeke focused his gaze on the former green ranger. "Elizabeth, your darling Z, the mother of your child, is a stripper."

"Z?" Bridge asked softly as he and Sky turned to look at her. He moved closer, his arms stretched out as if to hug her.

"It was the only thing I could get so far from the academy with my education. The only thing. Don't judge me for that. It's paid the bills," Z choked out tearfully.

"It's OK. I don't care. The only things that matters now is that I'm here. We'll be together again. Bridge smiled. Z managed one as well until she noticed Zeke.

"Look out!" she screamed, pulling Bridge closer to her just in time to avoid Zeke's knife. Having overexerted himself in trying to literally stab Bridge in the back, the villain stumbled and fell, the knife lost from his grip. Metal screeched across the floor of the warehouse into a dark corner.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't have to come to this," Sky grumbled as he took three rectangular objects from a pouch on his hip. SPD morphers…how had he gotten them?

'_Doesn't matter,' _Z thought as she took the yellow morpher.

"SPD emergency!" three voices shouted together, and where Bridge and Sky had stood were the green and blue rangers.

"Your colorful costumes don't scare me," Zeke taunted. Z's eyes widened behind her visor as she recognized Zeke's new weapon. "Scared of this though, aren't you?"

"Get Holly to safety!" Bridge shouted. Z nodded and began circling underneath the net, searching for a way to get the girl down.

"Mommy?"

But the noise hadn't come from the net above. Rather, it had come from the same corner the knife had gone towards. A little girl crept out from the dark spot, looking terrified.

"Holly," Z whispered. "Oh God…" She dashed over to her daughter and bundled her up close.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Holly confided. "I don't like this place. It's dark and creepy and Zeke…"

"What, baby? Did he hurt you, Holly? Did he touch somewhere he shouldn't have?"

Holly shook her head. "But he was going to do bad things to you, wasn't he?" Holly buried her face in her mother's chest and then looked up at her. "I love you Mommy. Is the man in green really my daddy? Where's he been all this time? Is he going to take care of us now?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know. Come on; let's get out of here. They'll follow eventually. Z tucked the girl into her arms and then glanced up. "Can you replicate?" Z asked in awe, seeing that there was still a Holly in the net.

"I guess so," Holly replied. "All I knew was that he wanted to hurt me and I hid and then there were two of me. He took the other one. I stayed where I was. He didn't see me, Mommy."

"You were very good, Holly," praised Z. "I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. Now come on, we gotta get out of here."

The yellow ranger took her daughter, running across the warehouse as fast as she could. "But how?" she heard Sky ask as she passed him.

"She's got Z's powers," Bridge said. "I guess that settles it." He picked up his morpher. "You're charged with kidnapping, exploitation and attempted rape. Judgment?"

The morpher blinked. "Guilty!"

And just before the containment card captured Zeke, he squeezed the trigger of his small pistol, sending a bullet streaking into Z's back.

She cried out in pain, and then her morph was lost. Sky and Bridge were at her side in a moment, powering down as they went. Sky picked up Holly from Z's arms as Bridge began stroking Z's hair and dialing an ambulance at the same time.

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked Sky, trying not to look at her mother. "Do you know my mommy and daddy?"

Sky nodded. "I'm your Uncle Sky, Holly. You're Uncle Jack's going to be here in a minute. He's going to take you to my house so your Auntie Syd and Auntie Ally can watch you."

Holly shook her head. "My mommy's sick. I'm staying here with her. I love my mommy, and she needs me."

"Do what Sky says," Z commanded her daughter. "He'll make sure you're taken care of."

"But Mommy-"

"Don't worry about me. Just go with your uncle. I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you."

Sky tightened his grip on the young girl and carried her outside, seeing as he got out that Jack had just arrived.

"Is Z OK?" Jack yelled from across the parking lot. Sky shook his head as he met his friend.

"We got Zeke. I'll get the containment card when I go back. We have to go to the hospital; Z's been hurt. I need you to take Holly here back to my house. Someone has to stay with Bridge."

Jack studied the girl. "She looks just like Z, doesn't she?" Holly beamed proudly.

"My mommy's very pretty," she said. "I love her."

Sky set Holly down. "This is Uncle Jack. He and your mom grew up together. He loves you very much, and so do me and your aunties. Right now I'm going to the hospital with your mom and dad and you're gonna go to my house. You'll see your mommy and daddy tomorrow."

Holly nodded, drinking this in. "Is my mommy gonna be OK? I need her. She takes care of me. She's the only one that ever has."

"I don't know." Sirens sounded in the distance. "Take her home, Jack."

Jack took the girl by the hand and led her to his car, speeding past the ambulance towards Sky and Syd's home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Through Time and Space**

"She's adorable," gushed Syd when Jack arrived with Holly in tow. "She looks just like Z." Se knelt in front of Holly and took the little girl's hands in hers. "I'm your Auntie Syd. It's very nice to meet you Holly."

Holly stared at Syd blankly.

"I bet you're hungry," Syd said. "How about some dinner? What do you like to eat?"

Holly's little face was still expressionless.

Ally piped up. "How about macaroni and cheese?" Ally looked over at Syd. "That way we can feed Aaron too."

Syd nodded and looked at Holly again. "Come on baby. Let's go get dinner started." Sydney straightened up and led Holly into the kitchen as Ally kissed Jack goodbye.

Aaron was sitting at the table in the kitchen, munching on a chocolate chip cookie. "Hi Mommy," he said brightly. Then he looked over at Holly. "Who's she, Mommy?"

"This is Holly, your cousin. Be nice to her. And no more cookies, either." Sydney took the jar away from her son.

"I'd like a cookie."

Both Syd and Aaron looked over at Holly in surprise. Syd spoke first. "Of course you can have a cookie, sweetheart. Of course." Syd took a cookie from the jar and pressed it into Holly's little hands.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Aaron, will you take your cousin up to your room to play while Auntie Ally and I start your supper?"

Aaron nodded eagerly and reached over to grab Holly's hand. "Come on Holly, I have lots of toys to play with!"

When Aaron and Holly reached Aaron's room, Aaron began gathering board games and toys. "What do you want to play, Holly?" He smiled a big smile at the older girl.

"Do you have crayons or markers? I want to color."

"Sure!" Aaron produced a big box of crayons and a pad of paper. He carefully ripped off a sheet for Holly and then one for himself. "I like to color a lot, too."

Holly managed a small smile for the younger child and chose a green crayon. After thinking for a minute, she began coloring furiously.

When Ally called the children for their dinner, Holly and Aaron had finished their drawings. "We should show Mommy and Auntie Ally," Aaron suggested. The two dashed downstairs and presented their drawings.

"Very nice, baby," Syd complimented what Aaron called a dog and a cat. "What did you draw, Holly?"

Holly held out her picture and Syd examined it for a moment. A man in green and a woman in yellow were smiling, a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes standing between them. "This is you and your mommy and daddy, isn't it?" Holly nodded.

Syd knelt in front of Holly again. "It's going to be OK, Holly. I promise you that. Your life's gonna be different now."

She got up and put both pictures on the refrigerator under a big heart shaped magnet. "Wash up."

Ally led the two children into the bathroom to help them wash their hands, only to run out again a moment later after Syd screamed.

"Ally, my water just broke."

--

Three men sat outside the emergency room, waiting for news of Z. Bridge was sitting as far away from Jack and Sky as possible, rocking back and forth as he tried to block out his friends' emotions. It was harder to do than normal, as they were all very close and all very worried.

The loud ringing of a cell phone interrupted their silent vigil. "It's mine," Sky announced as all three men jumped at the sudden noise. "Hello?"

"It's Ally, Sky. Look, Syd's water just broke. We're on our way to the hospital right now. She's fine and she says to tell you she loves you. We'll be there soon. Meet us in delivery."

Sky couldn't speak. Jack noticed this and plucked the phone from Sky's hand. "Hello?"

"Jack, get Sky over to the maternity ward. Syd's on her way in. I think he must have gone into shock. See you soon."

Jack hung up the phone. "Well, congratulations, Sky!" He shook Sky's hand and then gave Sky a brief hug. "Bridge, Syd's having the twins."

Bridge tried to look happy for Sky. "That's…that's great. You better get over there. You have to be there for your family, Sky. I'll stay here and wait for Z."

Sky nodded and strode off in search of the maternity ward to wait for his wife. Jack smiled after the former blue ranger and than sat down by Bridge. "You're terrified, aren't you?"

"She's the mother of my daughter, Jack, and I love her. Terrified doesn't really cover it. Extremely terrified, maybe, or terrified out of my mind or…"

"Z's my sister, Bridge. I know exactly what you're feeling. I'm here, buddy. I'm here."

"You're not in love with her. I don't think you really know what I feel. You should go. Help Ally keep an eye on the kids."

Jack nodded. "When you're done visiting…"

"I'll let you know. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

The former red ranger started to follow Sky's path. At the exit of the waiting room, he paused and turned to look at Bridge. "Holly's beautiful. Just like her mom. Your eyes, though…"

"Thank you." Bridge tried to smile the old lopsided smile he always had but it didn't quite work. When Jack had gone Bridge buried his face in his gloved hands. _'Come on Z; we've been apart long enough.'_

A nurse came out of where they were working on Z. "You're her husband?" she asked Bridge.

"Um, boyfriend, actually. But we have a daughter together, so I'm family. How's…how's she doing? Is she going to make it?"

"The doctors removed the bullet and gave her a blood transfusion to make up for what she's lost. They're worried about paralysis due to how close the bullet was to her spine, but she'll have to wake up before they can take X-Rays and run tests."

"When will that be?"

"It's all up to her, sir. Her vitals are stable and she's young. With any luck she'll have nothing but a scar."

"Thank you."

She smiled and continued on her way. Bridge hid his face in his hands again.

He stayed like that for a long time until a little hand tugged at his arm.

"Daddy?"

Bridge lifted Holly onto his lap and cradled her against him protectively. He rocked her back and forth slowly, stroking her hair. "It's all right, sweetheart."

"Auntie Syd had the babies." She looked up at him. "She yelled a lot for a little while, and then some man came in and she stopped."

"I hear having a baby in very painful for a mommy," Bridge told his daughter. "Are they pretty babies?"

Holly shrugged. "Uncle Sky said they were. I thought they looked kind of red and wrinkled. But I'm only five. What do _I_ know?"

Bridge squeezed her tightly, regretting taking that mission all those years ago. "You're very cute, Holly." He kissed the top of her head. "Are you worried about your mother, honey?"

Holly nodded solemnly. "My mommy does a lot of things for me. I know sometimes she doesn't want to do them and she does anyway. She's brave and she loves me and I love her. But Daddy, I love you too. Are you going to take care of us now?"

"I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

**Through Time and Space**

When Syd had finished recuperating from the birth of her twin daughters, she and Sky, each with a baby in their arms, came and sat with Bridge for a while.

He fussed over the babies, telling his proud friends that they were beautiful and that they had the perfect little family. Sydney offered the younger twin to him. Elizabeth Tate looked up at him with wide blue eyes, innocent and trusting.

It only made Bridge want his daughter. He gave Elizabeth back to her mother and went over to where Aaron and Holly were playing. "Come here," he said softly, pulling at her hand gently.

Bridge took her out of the hospital and led her several blocks away. "Ice cream?" Holly shook her head. "How about we grab burgers?"

"I want my mommy," Holly wailed, wrapping her little arms around her father's legs. She hid her face, sobbing.

"I know, sweetheart. I want Mommy too. Believe me. And I wish I had never gone away when I did, because then she wouldn't be fighting for her life right now." Bridge knelt in front of his daughter and held her close. "But then we wouldn't have you. I'd much rather have you."

Holly managed a small smile. "I love you, Daddy. Don't go away again."

"Oh I won't. I won't ever leave you and Mommy again. Now come on; we're both hungry."

"Burgers!" Holly squealed, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"All right." Bridge took his daughter by the hand and led her into a nearby McDonald's.

When Holly was enjoying her Happy Meal, Bridge made a decision. "You're going to go play with Aaron at Uncle Sky and Auntie Syd's house, OK?" Holly's face immediately darkened. "Before you say anything, honey, think about this. Would your mother want you to remember her like this? All bloody and broken? She'd be really sad if she knew you would have to remember her like that."

"Mommy's gonna be OK. You promised, Daddy! You said she was gonna get better and we'd be a family! You said that you were gonna get married and maybe I'd have brothers and sisters!"

"I…I can feel her. She's slipping, Holly. She's not doing as well as the doctors had thought. I…I think your mother is…"

Holly shook her head. "Mommy's table," Holly insisted. "The doctor said Mommy was table."

"I think you mean stable," Bridge corrected, "And she's not anymore. Please Holly, don't make this harder than it already is. I love you and I'm gonna take care of you from now on. Now be a good girl for me and be a good girl for Uncle Sky and Auntie Syd while they watch you."

Holly was silent on the way to Sky and Syd's. Bridge tried to hug her goodbye, but she ran right into the house past Sky, who had opened the door. "Please tell her I love her," Bridge implored his friend, who nodded.

After getting back to the cold, unfriendly hospital, Bridge sank into a stiff chair. He sat there for a while, hoping and praying that Z would be OK like he'd told their daughter she would be.

And then, suddenly, Bridge couldn't stand being on the outside any longer. He went into Z's hospital room, his face a mask of bravery.

The first thing he wanted to do was run out and forget he'd ever seen her like this. She was so pale…his Z…

Shaking, Bridge pulled off the glove from his right hand and swept it out in front of him, reading Z's aura. It was supposed to be a vibrant yellow. Now, though, her aura was a dull golden color…she was fading away.

He sat down beside her and yanked the glove back onto his hand. And then he cupped her face in his hands, feeling tears sting at her eyes. He truly loved this woman lying here, loved that she'd never thought of him as a freak, loved that she'd cared for their daughter single handedly, loved that she loved him.

"I need you, Z," Bridge reminded her in a fierce whisper. "I need you to wake up for me. We've been through so much together, Z, you can't give up on me now."

And as Bridge curled up in the uncomfortable chair to try and get some much needed sleep, Z's dull golden aura slowly began to get brighter.

--

Holly stuck close to her Auntie Syd as possible, following her from room to room as Syd tended to Kristin and Elizabeth and tidied up the house.

Finally, when Sky took Aaron up to his room to tuck him in, Sydney pulled the little girl onto her lap. "Holly I love you very much. I really do. But honey, people need just a little bit of space, OK, and you haven't really been giving me mine. What's wrong, baby? Do you want to go see your mom; is that it?"

Holly nodded. "And my daddy," she added. "I love them." She sniffled miserably and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I know you do," Syd said soothingly. "They love you too, Holly. Your mother especially. She was very brave to do what she did, don't you think?"

Holly bobbed her head once more as Syd's arms tightened around her. "Good mommy to me," Holly mumbled, and her sweet little girl's voice was tinged with sleep.

Sydney balanced the little girl on her hip and headed into Aaron's room. "Bed time, sweetheart," she murmured, tucking Holly into bed next to Aaron. She kissed both children's cheeks. "I love you. Sweet dreams, darlings."

--

It was three in the morning when a car pulled up in front of the Tate house. The man fumbled with the decorative rock that hid the spare key. Then the door opened and the man and woman went into the house.

The woman was instantly drawn to the picture of Sky, Syd and Aaron sitting on the table in the hall. _'They're a beautiful family,' _she thought.

"He…he looks like Sky, doesn't he?" Bridge asked softly. Z nodded, but still didn't say anything. "The babies are just gorgeous. Miniature Syds, you know. Pretty names, too: Kristin Skylar and Elizabeth Holly."

Z's expression softened. They had named their baby after her and her daughter? What a wonderful thing to do. She nodded again.

"Holly will be upstairs with Aaron," Bridge said. "I guess we should take her name. I'll leave a note to explain and we can come by again tomorrow. They missed you, you know. And Jack, and Ally…"

He started up the stairs, and Z followed him up, sticking close to him. He offered her a gloved hand, and she took it.

Upon reaching the landing, the Tate adults were waiting for their two friends, each with a baby in their arms. Wordlessly, Syd handed Kristin over to her father and embraced Z almost furiously. "I missed you, Z," Syd said quietly as Z returned the hug.

"Holly's still asleep," Sky said to Bridge. "You can go get her, but please be careful not to wake Aaron. We just got the twins back to sleep; if Aaron wakes up we're not getting any rest tonight."

Bridge nodded and went into Aaron's room to retrieve he and Z's daughter. He came out a moment later with Holly carefully cradled against him. He watched for a moment as Syd took both twins back into their nursery and Sky hugged Z just as his wife had done.

"Good to have you back, little sis."

Z nodded and then opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to speak. Then, finally, she just pointed behind her to Holly. Sky nodded. "She's an angel; no trouble at all. Go home and get some rest."

Bridge took the three of them back to the apartment building and carried Holly upstairs. Z took charge then, putting Holly into her pajamas and tucking her in.

When she left Holly's room, Bridge was waiting. He pulled her into his arms, pleased that she still fit into them snugly. "I did the best I could."

Those were the first words she'd spoken since she'd woken up in the hospital. After seeing that she was conscious, Bridge had run for her doctor, who took X-Rays and ran tests immediately. An hour and a half later, she was announced to be in good condition and free to leave.

"I know, Z. You did a wonderful job with everything. I couldn't imagine anyone doing a better job than you did under your circumstances...I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they shared their first kiss after six years apart. When they parted, she smiled up at him. "Tired? I'm exhausted."

Z pulled him into her room and they climbed into bed, snuggling close. "So where do we go from here?"

"We start by looking for a bigger apartment," Bridge answered. "And I think we go back to SPD and get nice, peaceful jobs as instructors. No more off world missions for me, not ever."

"But you came back. Through time and space, you came back."


End file.
